1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for fastening an automotive exterior body panel component to an automotive body. More particularly, the present invention relates to a one-piece fastener for fastening an automotive radiator grill panel to the automotive body.
2. Disclosure Information
In the prior art, it has been heretofore known to secure exterior automotive body panels to the automotive body with a variety of fasteners. Typically, such fasteners included threaded screws and the like inserted into expandable hollow fastener stems received in holes in the automotive body. Upon tightening of the threaded screw, the hollow fastener stem expands, thus securing the exterior panel to the body. An example of such a fastener using a threaded rod is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,566. However, threaded fasteners can be labor and time consuming, especially where a large number of fasteners is required to secure the body panel component to the vehicle.
A variety of "push-on" or "snap-in" fasteners have been proposed, manufactured from either metal or a synthetic polymeric material. The synthetic polymeric fasteners, typically formed of plastic, generally comprise two sets of fastening components, one part secured in the hole in the automotive body and the other part either formed integrally or attached to the exterior body panel to be secured. However, the plastic fasteners have shortcomings in that when the exterior component is removed from the automotive body, the fastener typically is destroyed and must be replaced. Furthermore, if the body opening is larger than a defined or required specification, the plastic fastener may not securely fit into the opening causing a rattle of the component.
While various other types of metal and plastic spring clip fasteners have been proposed, it is highly important to productivity and performance to employ particular fasteners selected for their best usage and intended purpose. Accordingly, some situations call for threaded and some for threadless fasteners. Threadless fasteners are often advantageous when snap-in applications are acceptable and where a large number of threaded fasteners would be required to secure the component to the automotive body. An advantageous and illustrative application of push-on fasteners according to the present invention is provided by the assembling of an automotive radiator grill panel to the automotive body.